The Flash S03Ep17 Song list
by CosmicSpeedster
Summary: This book contains the lyrics for all the songs used in The Flash's S3E17 such as: Runnin' Home To You , Super Friends, More I Cannot Wish You and etc. Disclaimer:All rights belong to CW
1. Running Home To You

Runnin' Home To You

Performed by Grant Gustin

* * *

Can't say how the days will unfold,

Can't change what the future may ,

I want you in it,

Every hour, every minute.

This world can race by far too fast,

hard to see while it's all flying past,

but it's clear now,When you're standing here now.

I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.

All I want to do,Is come running home to you,Come running home to you.

And all my life I promise to,Keep running home to you,Keep running home,To you.

And I could see it, Right from the start, Right from the start that you would be, Be my light in the dark, Light in the dark, you gave me no other choice, But to love you.

All I want to do,Is come running home to you,Come running home to all my life I promise to,Keep running home to you,Keep running home?Home to you .

Can't say how the days will unfold,Can't change what the future may , I want you in it,Every hour, every minute.

END!


	2. Superfriend

Superfriend

Performed by Grant Gustin and Melissa Benoist

 ***Note that this has been updated at the request of FanGirl3979. Enjoy!***

* * *

[BARRY]  
At times like these when life is getting me down  
And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship  
There's at least one power that we both still have  
And that's the power of

[KARA]  
Friendship

[BARRY]  
Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say!

[KARA]  
Yeah, it's an easy rhyme

[BARRY]  
I'm your super friend  
Your super friend  
I'll be there in the nick of time  
If you're ever in a spot

[KARA]  
And if not there in time  
You can just go back in time  
And give it another shot

[BARRY]  
I'm actually not supposed to do that anymore

[KARA]  
Oh, okay

[BARRY]  
Sing!

[KARA]  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

[BARRY]  
When you need a compliment  
I can rattle off a dozen  
For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed  
By your more famous cousin

[KARA]  
Thank you! No one ever says that!

[BARRY]  
Oh, he's all like "Oh, I'm Superman!"

[KARA]  
That's a really good impression

[BARRY]  
Thanks!

[BARRY AND KARA]  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

[KARA]  
When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best

[BARRY]  
I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest

[KARA]  
If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers

[BARRY]  
You can list "soprano" as one of your powers

[KARA]  
Hey, if you're ever broke

[BARRY]  
I've got the cash!

[KARA]  
On my couch

[BARRY]  
You're welcome to crash

[KARA]  
And if you ever need a hand

[BARRY]  
I'll be there in a flash

[KARA]  
Barry!

[BARRY]  
That was funny!

[BARRY AND KARA]  
I'm your super  
(It has a double meaning!)  
Friend

* * *

 **Yay! Karry for life!**


	3. More I Cannot Wish You

More I Cannot Wish You

Performed by Jesse Martin, Victor Garber and John Barrowman

* * *

[JOE]

Velvet I can wish you  
For the collar of your coat  
And fortune smiling all along your way  
But more I cannot wish you  
Than to wish you find your love  
Your own true love this day

[STEIN]  
Mansions I can wish you  
Seven footmen all in red  
And calling cards upon a silver tray  
But more I cannot wish you  
Than to wish you find your love  
Your own true love this day

[JOE AND STEIN]  
Standing there  
Gazing at you  
With a sheep's eye  
And a licorice tooth

[MALCOLM]  
Music I can wish you  
Merry music while you're young  
And wisdom when your hair has turned to gray  
But more I cannot wish you  
Than to wish you find your love  
Your own true love this day

[ALL]  
With a sheep's eye  
And a licorice tooth  
And the strong arms  
To carry you away  
And the strong arms  
To carry you away

* * *

END!


	4. Moon River

Moon River

Performed by Melissa Benoist

* * *

Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going, I'm going your way

Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end  
Waiting round the bend  
My huckleberry friend  
Moon river and me


	5. Put A Little Love in Your Heart

Put A Little Love in Your Heart

Performed by Darren Criss, Jeremy Jordan, Carlos Valdes and John Barrowman

* * *

[MUSIC MEISTER]  
Think of your fellow man  
Lend him a helping hand  
Put a little love in your heart

[WINN]  
You see it's getting late  
Oh, please don't hesitate  
Put a little love in your heart

[CISCO] (Ensemble)  
And the world (the world) will be a better place  
And the world (the world) will be a better place  
For you and me

[WINN]  
You just wait and see

[MALCOLM]  
If you want the world to know  
We won't let hatred grow  
Put a little love in your heart

[MUSIC MEISTER]  
And the world will be a better place  
And the world will be a better place  
For you (for you)  
And me (and me)

[MALCOLM]  
You just wait and see

[WINN]  
You better take a look around  
And if you're lookin' down

[CISCO]  
Put a little love in your heart  
And the world will be a better place

[MALCOLM]  
Oh, the world will be a better place  
For you and me

[ALL]  
You just wait and see  
Put a little love in your heart  
Put a little love in your heart  
Put a little love in your heart  
Come on and put a little love in your heart


End file.
